This invention generally relates to a spray pipe for use in a pipe line which is adapted to spray water upon a vegetable plot or golf course, to spray water upon a road or railroad for melting snow, or to supply air mixed with a suitable gas to a fish feeding pool or a waste water treating installation. More particularly, the spray pipe according to this invention includes a pressurized fluid discharging mechanism adapted to obtain a controlled discharge rate of fluid spray through a spray hole.
The prior art to which the invention pertains includes a spray pipe consisting of a divided tube provided with a pressurized fluid discharge mechanism. With the spray pipe consisting of a divided tube, it is desirable to provide a uniform discharge rate from the initial end to the terminal end, that is, throughout the pipe.
No discharge mechanism provided with a means for adjusting the flow rate of fluid from the main space into the secondary space has existed and no secondary space formed individually for each pipe section has been known.